


Revealed by a Macaron

by sparksfly013



Series: Miraculous Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Letadrieneat2k17, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: Marinette invites Adrien over to bake macarons together to share with their friends, as well as their partners.





	Revealed by a Macaron

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my longest oneshot ever written. I started it in March, but only just got around to finishing it. Hope you enjoy the ridiculous amount of fluff in this short story. :)

She sits atop the rooftop they had chosen as their meeting spot prior to this patrol. She twirls her yo-yo string around her finger, pulls back, releases it and catches the yo-yo in her hand with practised ease. She wants to say he’s late, but in all honesty, she is earlier than usual, so she can’t fault him at all.

_“You’ve got this, girl,” Alya said as she practically dragged Marinette across the school courtyard to the staircase at the entrance._

_“No, no! I don’t got this!” Marinette did her absolute best to pull her best friend back the other way, away from Nino and Adrien, but Alya was having none of it. Despite her daily workouts as Ladybug, swinging over the Parisian rooftops and battling akumas on an almost daily basis, she had no hope of getting in the way of Alya’s matchmaking schemes. “I can’t do this!”_

_"Yes, you can!” Alya insisted. “You’ve been dreaming of spending the day alone with Sunshine Boy over there for the longest time, Marinette. Either you do this now, or Nino-“ she pointed a finger in his direction, “-and I will help you guys along.”_

_Somehow, Marinette knew that whatever Alya had most definitely already planned would not be good._

_“But— “_

_“No buts. It’s not like you’re going to mess up your sentences around him. You got over that months ago.”_

_“I know, but being alone with him— “_

_“It’ll be fine.” She waved Adrien and Nino over, then leaned in and whispered to Marinette, “You owe me a lifetime supply of croissants for this, make them chocolate by the way, and some of whatever you’re baking later.”_

_“I haven’t even— “_

_“Hey Mari!” Adrien greeted. Her face burned. With their two best friends dating and the four of them hanging out together all the time, they’d become much closer and more comfortable around each other, hence the nickname. She had a hunch that Alya and Nino had an ongoing bet on when they’d start dating. “Are you okay?”_

_“No.” She glared at Alya who merely grinned smugly._

_“I need help with that Math assignment,” Nino said to Adrien. “Do you think we could— “_

_“Yes, I’ll help!” Alya turned to Adrien, ignoring Marinette’s irritated huff. “Do you have anything on for today?”_

_Adrien pulled out his phone and scrolled through his schedule. “Photoshoot got postponed to another day, so I’m free all afternoon. Why?”_

_Alya bumped Marinette’s hip with hers and nodded encouragingly. Marinette took a deep breath._

_“Would you like to come over this afternoon?” She asked. “I was planning on baking, and it seems like these two have already made plans.” She looked at Alya pointedly. Then almost as if the universe absolutely needed her to screw up every single thing she said in front of Adrien Agreste despite their growing friendship, she continued, “I mean, if you don’t that’s totally fine, or if you have homework to do, then I understand but— “_

_She was vaguely aware of Alya’s palm slapping her face. Nothing new. This happened often enough that Marinette was used to it. She was too distracted by the hand that had made its way to her shoulder anyway._

_“I’d love to. It sounds like fun.”_

_“Great! It’s a date then!” Alya grabbed Nino by the arm and the two ran off. “Have fun, you guys!”_

_Marinette blushed furiously. She chanced a glance up at Adrien and noticed he had also taken on a light shade of red._

_“I’m just thinking out loud here,” he began, “but are they talking about the Math assignment from yesterday?”_

_Marinette hummed thoughtfully, thankful for the subject change. “But that was an easy one.”_

_“They totally set us up,” he concluded._

_“It’s just too bad we can’t return the favor since they’re already dating,” she muttered. The Gorilla arrived to pick Adrien up. “I’ll head home first and pull out the ingredients. Can you come in an hour?”_

_“Sounds good.”_

_“See you soon then!” She called as he stepped inside the limo and shut the door._

_As she strolled back to the bakery, Tikki poked her head out of her purse. “You handled that really well, Marinette!”_

_“Well, the worst has yet to come,” she sighed._

_“Don’t be so dramatic!” Tikki laughed. “It’ll be fun. I promise.”_

Her hand moves of its own accord to the container of sweet treats she had packed for herself and her partner tonight. It had become something nice to look forward to. Sometimes either of them would bring a couple of pastries to share as a late-night snack. She quickly realised that her partner was a regular at her parents’ bakery, since he kept showing up with boxes of macarons to share.

_“What do you think, Tikki?” She held out a few recipes she’d found. “Start simple with basic chocolate chip cookies or cupcakes?”_

_Tikki pulled out one of the recipes. “How about this one?”_

_“Macarons?” Marinette scanned through the ingredients and steps. “A little tough for a beginner, don’t you think?”_

_“I’m sure Adrien will love the challenge. And he has you to help him out!” TIkki exclaimed. “Besides, you know how he never gets to enjoy sweet stuff. And you could make extra to share with Chat Noir, too! You know he loves your parents’ macarons!”_

_She pulled out all the ingredients they’d need to make a large enough batch of macarons to split amongst themselves and their friends. She made sure to include enough to bake for her partner as well._

_“Marinette, you have a visitor,” her mom called from the bakery downstairs._

_A moment later, Adrien popped in. “Hey, Mari!”_

_“Hi!” She swiped a hand over her forehead, before realising she’d just succeeded in coating her dark hair in flour. She sighed and washed her hands before dusting it out of her hair. “Just let me organise this place, then we can get started. While I do that, you can put your bag upstairs.”_

_Months ago, she’d have refused to let Adrien in her room without her around. When she had gotten to know him better, she realised her shrine was massively inappropriate, especially since they were friends. It did nothing to set her apart from his adoring fangirls, so she took it down._

_She very much preferred where their relationship was heading now._

_“What are we making?” He ruffled her hair a little, presumably to rid it of any more flour she’d missed._

_She flashed him a wide grin._

_“I seem to remember you loved the macarons I brought to school the other day.”_

_His face broke out in a smile._

“Bonsoir, my Lady,” he greets, settling down beside her. She catches sight of another box of pastries in his hands.

“Hey, kitty,” she giggles. “It’s nice out tonight.”

He nods in agreement and points at the container. “What do you have in there?”

“Take a guess.”

“Chocolate croissants!” She shakes her head. “Éclairs? Cookies?”

“Getting warmer,” she hints, encouraging him to keep guessing.

“Macarons?”

She laughs and opens up the container, watching as her partner’s face lights up with pure glee.

He opens his box, once again from the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. “I have some too!”

_“Any specific colours you want to use?” Marinette asked as she mixed the batter. “We can split it into a few batches if you want more than one.”_

_“How about we each pick one?” He suggested._

_She paused to think for a moment. “Pink.”_

_“Blue.”_

_“I should’ve guessed,” She giggled as she split the batter into two bowls._

_“My favourite,” he beamed._

_She nodded with a small smile, though she had a hard time ignoring the pounding in her chest from the lingering nervousness she felt. He was with her, in her kitchen, baking macarons. What. Is. Life._

_“The last time, I made chocolate filling.” She mixed her bowl of pink batter and started transferring it into a piping bag. He followed suit with the blue. “How’s that for you?”_

_“It’s perfect.”_

“You know, Chaton, if we keep doing this we should stop calling these late-night snacking sessions ‘patrols,’” she cackles.

“Why, Bugaboo? Feeling unproductive?” He laughs. “It’s not like the rest of the city knows what we do at this time, considering nobody can even see us up here unless they’re dumb enough to climb up to the rooftops.”

“The point is we’re not doing our job, Chat,” she says, still laughing.

“Yet, I can’t see you trying to bring yourself to care.” He grins cheekily. “Anyway, Hawkmoth never releases akumas at night. If anything happens, at the very least, we can drop everything and go.” He looks down pitifully at the boxes of macarons. “Even if it will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do.”

“Chat, you’re absolutely hopeless.”

_“You know, I really don’t think you’re doing this right,” she laughed._

_“Hey, not all of us have been doing this since we were born,” he retorted. He surveyed his work. “I actually happen to think I’m doing a pretty decent job.”_

_She took one look at the tray and cracked up again, doubling over in laughter. Not a single one from the tray Adrien was working on had stayed within the template lines she had drawn to help him out. Macaron shells of different sizes and shapes covered the tray. She had to admit, it was a comical sight compared to her flawless batch of macarons freshly piped and now sitting on the counter to set before putting it in the oven._

_She steadied herself on the kitchen counter and panted, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Adrien, who had his eyebrows furrowed and tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration. She very nearly swooned at the sight, but she forced herself to shift her gaze down to the tray, where he had just piped his first perfectly round macaron shell._

_He pumped his fists in celebration. Unfortunately, he misjudged the pressure on the piping bag, and accidentally covered Marinette in a good amount of pink batter. He cringed._

_“Oops.”_

_She blinked once and giggled, grabbing a paper towel to wipe the batter from her face. She looked down at her once white shirt and sighed. “I’ll go clean up. You, keep piping.”_

_“I’m sorry, Mari.” The corners of his lips curled upwards. “I’ll be sure to do ‘batter’ than that.”_

_She paused at the first step. “Did you just— “_

_“Go clean up before you get batter everywhere,” he dismissed her with a wave of his hand._

_Marinette gaped, then snapped herself out of it and headed up to her room to change._

“I just realised something,” she says after a minute of comfortable silence.

“What?”

“You haven’t made a single pun since you got here.” She smiles. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Always, when you’re around, Buginette,” he remarks smugly. She swats his shoulder lightly with a laugh.

“I mean, you always have a pun ready the second you see me,” she points out. “What makes today so different?”

“Nothing, my Lady,” he beams and stares out into the distance. “Just had a really fun day.” 

_“You know, just for that, I’m cutting down on your share,” Marinette snickered as she made her way back down from her room._

_“Which?” Adrien turned back to her, making sure to point the piping bag away from her while keeping a steady grip on it to prevent any more messes. “The fact that I attacked you with bright pink batter or the pun?”_

_“Both.”_

_“Adrien!” She snatched the bowl from his hands and held it out of his reach. She was just a second too late. He had already scooped up a lump of chocolate frosting with his finger. “Eating the frosting isn’t a part of the recipe,” she chided as she placed the bowl back on the counter._

_He pouted. Damn those puppy eyes of his. She looked away. “Not going to work,” she insisted. “I’m not giving in to you of all people, Agreste.”_

_“But Mari,” he whined, dragging out his nickname for her, “it’s so good. You should try some.”_

_She crossed her arms and turned away from him, moving further as he inched towards her. “Nope.”_

_She squealed as he spun her around suddenly so that she was facing him. Then he lifted his finger and swiped it on her nose, leaving a large spot of frosting on her face. She went cross-eyed trying to get a look at it before matching his smug grin with a glare._

_“Now, isn’t that just the icing on the cake?”_

_“Adrien?”_

_“What?” He asked innocently as he piped the batter onto his last tray._

_When she didn’t reply, he glanced behind him curiously, but was met with a handful of whipped cream in the face. He sputtered._

_Marinette cackled at the sight of a stunned, sputtering Adrien Agreste, rooted to the spot, his flawless face covered in a sizeable amount of cream. She wiped the icing off her nose and washed her hands._

_“What can I say?” She shrugged and placed the can back in the refrigerator. “Revenge is sweet, and is best served cold.”_

“I did some baking with one of my best friends today. It was amazing,” he gushes.

She takes note of the soft, dreamy look on his face and smirks. “A girl?”

“Yeah, but she’s just a friend,” he insists. “You’re the only one for me.”

She could laugh out loud, but she honestly likes the sound of that. He just hates to admit that he had a crush on this girl, and it’s adorable. Yet, she ignores the envy she feels for this girl, to have won over the affections of her kitty. She knows she doesn’t have the right to be jealous, but she can’t help it.

“She’s one of the nicest people I know. We got off to a rough start, but I think we’re okay now, which is really great.”

“Interesting.” She says, smiling genuinely. Flashbacks of the time Adrien gave her his umbrella play in her mind. “I baked with a friend today too. He’s pretty amazing as well,” she swoons.

“You like him.” She turns around and finds him watching her with a sad smile.

“Chat—“

“My Lady,” he chuckles, but it sounds broken. Her heart breaks for him. “You don’t have to return my feelings. I hope you know that.”

She sighs, bringing her knees up to her chest. “This is just one huge mess.”

He scoots closer to her and nudges her shoulder with his. When she ignores him after repeated attempts to make eye contact, he turns her head with a gentle claw and brushes her hair behind her ear. She gasps slightly at their closeness. “I’ll be here for you no matter what. How we feel doesn’t change the fact that I’d trust you with my life, my Lady.”

She clears her throat and looks away, averting her eyes from him while she fights off the blush that has managed to make her face as red as her suit. “I trust you with mine, Chaton.”

“I know,” he smiles fondly. She returns it. “Now, can we eat?”

At that, she bursts into a fit of giggles. “Of course we can.”

She pulls out a blue macaron from her container and holds it up for him at the same time he holds out a pink one for her.

_“How is it that mine look like trash, but yours look perfect enough to be put on display downstairs?” He asked incredulously._

_“Years of experience.” She planted her hands on her hips. “Ready to start putting them together?”_

_He nodded and paired the shells according to sizes as Marinette piped icing between them and put the two cookies together. He had refused to be the one to do it, fearing his lack of experience with the delicate cookies would ruin the already perfect macarons._

_“Mari, could I bring a few of these home with me?” He asked. Then as an afterthought he added, “And a few extra for a friend?”_

_“I made sure there was enough for both of us, Alya, Nino and another friend of mine. We still have a few extras. You could take those,” she suggested, gesturing to the boxes she had brought up from the bakery._

_“Who is this friend of yours?”  He asked curiously._

_Marinette hesitated. “You don’t know him.”_

_Marinette could’ve sworn she saw Adrien’s face fall. It only lasted a split second._

_She finished up the last macaron. “Done!”_

_“Awesome job, Mari.” He rested a hand on her shoulder as he admired their work._

_“You start cleaning up, and I’ll pack them up. How many do you want?”_

_He got to work on the dishes. “You take your pick first.”_

_She ended up choosing three of each colour to share with her partner on patrol. She packed them into one of the boxes._

_“That’s it?” He gasped. “Take more!”_

_“You forget that I live above a bakery owned by my parents,” she quipped. “I can easily run downstairs and get some for myself. Besides, you should take more for yourself. I know you hardly get to eat these.”_

_He pulled her in for a hug. She hesitated before hugging him back. “Thank you, Mari.”_

“Ladybug?” She registers his voice, but doesn’t respond. Her eyes are fixed on the pink macaron he’s holding in his claws. Oddly shaped for a macaron, definitely made by a beginner. He had spent the day baking with a friend. A girl. She knows from what he’s told her before that he never has much of a chance to be in the kitchen, so it makes sense that the macaron was made by him.

What really put her on edge is the fact that it came from a Dupain-Cheng bakery box.

She peers inside the box, noting the arrangement of macarons. Alternated between pink and blue. Exactly how she had arranged it. Chocolate frosting fill each macaron. Her gaze shifts to her own similar macaron, much more perfectly made, due to the amount of practice she’s had.

She looks up at his wide green feline eyes, seemingly coming to the same conclusion as her. They are the exact same shade of green. His hair, messy and unruly as it is, is unmistakable. She tries to imagine him without the mask and cat ears, and suddenly wishes she could take back the last hour.

“Adrien?”

“Marinette?”

It all comes crashing down on her. Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is Adrien. She spent her day with Chat Noir. She’s spent the last year fighting akumas with Adrien. She is in the same class as Chat Noir. She has spent everyday with Adrien.

It takes her a minute to realise her breath is coming in short and shallow pants, and she is going lightheaded. She places a hand on her chest and breathes deeply, following Tikki’s advice for calming down.

“Breathe,” he coaxes, rubbing a hand down her back. Slowly, she catches her breath again, leaning against him. “Take your time.”

When she’s finally feeling better, she nuzzles into his chest. “I’m sorry.”

He presses his lips against her hair. Her face burns again. “For what, my Lady?”

“Revealing our identities?”

He pulls her away from him to look her in the eye. “You’re kidding me, right?”

Her gaze turns sad and she shakes her head. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“It was going to happen eventually,” he says, tracing circles on the back of her hand with a gloved finger. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad it’s you, Marinette.”

She smiles at hearing her name coming from him. “I’m happy it’s you, Adrien.”

“Great.” He leans in close. She leans in as well, and she is sure that they are about to kiss. “Can we eat those macarons now?” He asks. “I’ve been waiting to share them with my Lady.”

Well, she can easily see why she never would have thought of Adrien being Chat Noir. She has half a mind to ignore his desire for the sweet pastries and pull him in for a kiss anyway.

So, plucking up the courage, she does exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and talk to me on Tumblr! :)  
> https://meowraculous-adrienette.tumblr.com


End file.
